


Into the Shadows

by McCarthaEvita



Series: Once Upon Another Time [1]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McCarthaEvita/pseuds/McCarthaEvita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera. The mystery of the Opera Populaire. A mystery, never fully explained. A fallen chandelier. Two murders. An opera house engulfed in flames. Many have told the story. It has been retold throughout the years, since that fateful night. The story has changed. Villains become heroes and heroes are forgotten. But not all accounts have been told. Perhaps another retelling of the story, many claim to know so well, will frighten away the ghost of many years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

You may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera. The mystery of the Opera Populaire. A mystery, never fully explained. A fallen chandelier. Two murders. An opera house engulfed in flames. Many have told the story. It has been retold throughout the years, since that fateful night. The story has changed. Villains become heroes and heroes are forgotten. But not all accounts have been told. Perhaps another retelling of the story, many claim to know so well, will frighten away the ghost of many years ago.

Let us start by clearing up the facts. Signora Guidicelli, the Opera Populaire Prima Donna, before Christine Daae came into the picture, was in fact Italian. Signora Guidicelli was married to the late Ubaldo Piangi. When she joined the Opera Populaire, she brought her young sister, Marie. Guidicelli was only sixteen at the time of the unfortunate events at the opera house. While Signora Guidicelli spoke broken French, her Italian getting the best of her, Marie spoke better French, despite living in France, for a shorter time than her older sister. Madame Teresa Giry, a widow and the mother of young Meg Giry, played mother to Marie and most of the other dancers, including Miss Christine Daae. Christine was the daughter of a famous Swedish violinist.

Some claim the Opera Ghost never existed. They say it was just a story that the Opera Populaire owners created. But how can two imbeciles create such a fictional phenomenon? Andre and Firmin did not have the capacity to imagine such fiction. The infamous Phantom was not a creature of imagination. He was not a superstition. He was not a product of absurd, impressionable brains of Paris. Erik was as real as the artist of the opera house. As real as the managers. As real as the young dancers. The box-keepers. As real as the opera house, itself. he existed in flesh and blood. The Phantom of the Opera was not a phantom at all. He was a man, yet he haunted the opera house for many years.

The only documentation of the events at the Opera Populaire, is held at the National Academy of Music. The events of the Opera Populaire include the tragic death of Joseph Bouquet, a stagehand, and Ubaldo Piangi, the opera house's leading man. There were no casualties of the fire, fortunately. Vicomte Philippe de Chagny is the only person to have witnessed it all. He had joined his brother, the young Raoul de Chagny, that fateful night. Phillippe went missing for three days following the fire. Everyone believed him dead. The day of Ubaldo Piangi's funeral, the Vicomte was found on the band of the lake that exists in the lower cellars of the opera house on the Rue-Scribe side. Philippe cannot remember what happened. He thought it was the morning after the fire. With the belief that the Phantom was dead, Paris returned to the humdrum, as if the Phantom never existed. But no one ever dared forget.


	2. Chapter I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Opera Populaire. Mon. Lefevre introduces Mon. Andre and Mon. Firmin to the Opera Populaire Company. La Carlotta has a melt down and leaves the Opera House, but allows her younger sister to stay. Miss Chrsitine Daae takes La Carlotta's role.

The Opera Populaire was in the midst of their rehearsals for Hannibal by Chalumeau. The rehearsals were for the Gala performance in two days to mark the retirement of the opera house manager, Monsieur Lefevre - none of the Opera Populaire Company ever knew his first name - he had managed the opera house for thirty-five years. Longer than anyone had performed at the opera house. “ _ This trophy from our saviors, from the enslaving force of Rome! _ ” As the beautiful Prima Donna, Carlotta Guidicelli, sang her aria, the young ballet dancers were off to the side, gossiping and waiting for their cue.

“Do you know who’s going to replace Monsieur Lefevre?” The golden haired Meg Giry, asked Christine Daae, who was stretching. “I heard there are going to be two managers now.”

“And where did you hear that?” Marie Guidicelli asked, practicing her steps. She was Carlotta’s younger sister and Meg’s best friend. She always unintentionally listened in on Meg and Christine’s conversations.

“My mother. She was speaking to Monsieur Lefevre and he spoke of two men.” Meg explained. Marie looked at her. “I didn’t hear their names, but I wonder why  _ two  _ managers.”

“Perhaps they are business partners.” Marie explained. Madame Teresa Giry, Meg’s dark haired mother, got the dancer’s attention by hitting her cane on the floor. Their cue.

_ “With feasting and dancing and song, tonight in celebration, we greet the victorious throng, returned to bring salvation.”  _  The girls sang.

Madame Giry paced, making sure the dancer’s movements were perfect and precise. If not, she would make the girls  rehearse for another four hours. It seemed harsh, but the girls really did appreciate Madame Giry. She helped them be the best they can be. She played mother to them, but she was extremely close to Christine and Marie because they had come to her motherless.

Signor Ubaldo Piangi, La Carlotta’s husband, entered the stage. He was a heavy set man, but he belted out songs with grace.

_ “Sad to return to find the land we love, threatened once more by Roma’s far-reaching grasp.” _ He sang.

“No! No! No! Signor, if you please! We say Rome! Not Roma!” Monsieur Reyer, the musical director of the Opera Populaire, stopped the leading man. Piangi looked at the small conductor.

“Si, si. Rome.” Piangi practiced it over and over again. “I from Italia. Is very hard for me. Rome. Rome. Rome.” He continually whispered it to himself. His wife rolled her eyes. She was the star of the show, not him. What did it matter if he said Roma or Rome? No one would notice the difference.

“Thank you, Signor. Once again, if you please.”

“ _ Sad to return to the land we love, threatened once more by Rome’s far-reaching grasp. Tomorrow we shall break the chains of Rome. Tonight rejoice- our army has come home. _ ” Piangi perfected the line, but Reyer seemed uneasy. He waited until the song was finished to stop rehearsals.

“Senora, that was perfect. Signor, you were a bit pitchy.” Reyer explained.

“And the dancing was a disgrace! Such ronds de jambe! Such temps de cuisse! Go again!” Madame Giry demanded.

La Carlotta walked backstage to her dressing room. She had a speech to run through. The speech she would give her manager of the past five seasons at his retirement Gala. She repeated the speech several times, trying to find the right tone. Was she upset? No. Saddened? Not really. After about the eleventh run through, she heard noise coming from the hallway.

“Carlotta, mi amore.” It was her husband. “They require us back on stage.”

La Carlotta looked at her reflection in the mirror. She began doing her singing exercises for a few moments, before exiting her dressing room and getting on stage. Monsieur Lefevre stood on stage with two gentlemen.

“Ladies and gentlemen! If I may have your attention please!” Monsieur Lefevre’s voice was hoarse from thirty-five years of getting the Company’s attention. When no one would pay him attention, he looked at Madame Giry, who struck the stage with her cane, grabbing everyone’s attention. “Thank you. As you are aware of my imminent retirement. I leave in four days time. I want to welcome the new owners of the Opera Populaire: Monsieur Gilles Andre and Monsieur Richard Firmin.”

“Hello.” Both men greeted the Company.

“This is Monsieur Reyer, our chief repetiteur.” Lefevre motioned to the small man near the piano. “Rather a tyrant I’m afraid.” He whispered, making the new managers smile. “Madame Teresa Giry, our ballet mistress. She is quite magnificent with the dancers.

“And who is the pretty little blonde?” Andre, the taller, slender, younger, more handsome manager asked.

“My daughter, Meg.” Madame Giry took a step forward.

“Gentlemen, this is Signora Carlotta Guidicelli, our leading soprano for five seasons now.” Lefevre lead the men to the Prima Donna.

“Of course!” Andre walked toward the singer. He kissed her hand. “I have experienced all your greatest roles, Senora.”

“And her husband, Signor Piangi.”

“An honor, Signor.” the short, Firmin spoke for the first time, shaking Piangi’s hand firmly.

“If I remember correctly, Elissa has a rather fine aria in act three of Hannibal. I wonder, Signora, if you would be so kind as for a personal favor, if you would oblige us with a private rendition? Unless Monsieur Reyer objects?” Andre seemed starstruck by the beautiful songbird,

“My manager commands. Monsieur Reyer?”

“As my diva commands.” Reyer smiled. “Will two bars be sufficient?”

“Two bars will be quite sufficient!” Firmin responded, annoyed, as he took a swig from his flask.

“Senora?” Reyer waited for La Carlotta’s cue. She went through her vocal warm ups.

“Maestro?” She looked at Reyer, who sat at the piano and began to play.  _ “Think of me. Think of me fondly , when we’ve said goodbye. Remember me, once in awhile, please promise me you'll try. When you find that once again you long to take your heart-”  _ As Carlotta sang and flirted with Andre, a backdrop fell, scarring the Prima Donna, causing her to fall forward and rip her costume.

“He’s here!” Meg yelled, hiding in her mother’s lap. “The Phantom of the Opera.” She whispered, almost sobbing, frightened.

Piangi hurried to help his wife. “Caramia, are you hurt? Are you alright?” He tried to help his beloved to her feet. She grunted in aggravation and exasperation.

“Signora! Are you alright?” Lefevre asked. La Carlotta began to mutter something in Italian, something only her sister and husband understood. “Buquet! Where is Buquet?”

“Is no one concerned for our Prima Donna?” Piangi asked, finally getting his wife to her feet.

“Buquet! Get that man down here!” Lefevre was enraged. He looked at the two new managers who were confused. They obviously were not familiar with the superstition of the Phantom of the Opera and he would not be the one to introduce them. “Joseph Buquet, Chief of the Flies. He’s responsible for this!”

“What is all this fuss about?” An unkempt man walked onstage, holding a piece of rope, tied like a noose. He always carried it around with him. The girls backed away from him. From his disgusting stench. And his disgusting personality. He looked at the fallen back drop. “Well don’t look at me, Monsieur. As God’s my witness, I was not at my post. Believe me. There’s no one there.” He smirked at the young dancers. “And if there is, then it must be a ghost!” He laughed, maniacally, making all the dancers scream in fear. All, but Marie Guidicelli.

“He’s here! The Phantom of the Opera!” Meg looked up to the Heavens, more afraid now,

“Good Heavens! Will you show a little courtesy?” Andre asked, annoyed by the newly learned superstition. “These things do happen.” He looked assuringly at the Prima Donna. “Surely it was an accident.”

“An accident? An accident?!  _ These things do ‘appen! _ ” She mocked him. “Si! These things do ‘appen! All the time! For the past five years these things have been ‘appening! Why you’re as bad as ‘im!” She pointed to her former manager. “Until you stop these  _ things _ ‘appening-” She pointed to herself, enraged. “-this thing does not ‘appen! Ubaldo! Marie! Andiamo!” She fled the stage. Piangi grabbed Marie’s arm and followed. He stopped before the managers.

“Amateurs!”

“I don’t think there’s much more to assist you with, gentlemen. Good luck, and if you need me, I shall be in Frankfurt for the next two days, until the Gala.” Lefevre left the opera house quickly, before it could suck him back in again.

“La Carlotta will be back.” Andre told the Company, who stared at him with confusion. Without their leading stars, the show cannot go on.

“You think so, Monsieur?” Madame Giry asked. In her hand was a mysterious envelope, that neither man had noticed before. “I have here, a message, sir. From the Opera Ghost.”

“God in Heaven! You’re all obsessed!” Firmin took the envelope from her.

“He simply welcomes you to  _ his _ Opera House and commands that you continue to leave Box Five empty for  _ his _ use.” The older woman motioned to the private box which had not been in used for year. “Also- he reminds that his salary is due.”

“ _ His _ salary?” Firmin asked.

“Monsieur Levfere paid him twenty-thousand francs a month. Perhaps you can afford more- with the Vicomte de Chagny as your patron.” Madame Giry pointed out. The name alarmed the dancers. Especially Christine.

“Madame, I had hoped to make that announcement myself at the Gala.” Andre looked at Madame Giry, challenging her dominance. “Madame, who is the understudy for the role?” He quickly changed the subject, realizing that Madame Giry did not budge.

“Understudy!?” Reyer was outraged. “There is no understudy for La Carlotta! Besides, the production is new!” The short man was not only outraged by the new manager’s ignorance, but also that his diva had left.

“Christine Daae could sing it, sir!” Meg pulled Christine toward the middle of the stage.

“Daae? Curious name.” Andre looked at the red headed dancer.

“Swedish.” Firmin whispered to his partner.

“Any relation to the violinist?” Andre’s question made Christine smile.

“My father, sir.”

“Let her sing for you. She has been well taught.” Madame Giry spoke for the gil. Andre looked at Christine incredulously, before taking a deep breath.

“Well- what have we to lose?” He shrugged. Reyer began to play the familiar melody on the piano. Christine shook, nervously. She looked at Meg, who gave her a friendly encouraging smile.

“ _ Think of my. Think of me fondly, when we said goodbye. Remember me once in awhile, please promise me, you’ll try. _ ” The young dancer began singing the aria. Her voice was shaky, but beautiful.

“Andre, this is doing nothing for my nerves.”

“Don’t fret, Firmin.”

“ _ When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart back and be free, if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me.” _ Her flawless voice carried through the Opera House.

Marie listened from the dancers’ quarters, as she packed her things to leave with her sister. “Marie!” It was Piangi. He was probably there to rush her because La Carlotta hated waiting for anyone.

“Ubaldo! I am going as fast as I can. Tell Cara-”

“Stop packing.”

“Why?”

“I have convinced her to let you stay.” He explained. Marie looked at her sister’ husband. “I told her that you wanted to stay and it would be less trouble if you did, because-”

“Thank you, Ubaldo!” Marie hugged the large man and kissed his cheek. “I owe you!”

“Goodbye, Marie.” Piangi left the Opera House. The young dancer began to put everything back. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, and for a second, she thought she had seen a man. It hadn’t frightened her, nor made her nervous.

“Erik?” She looked around the small room, but it was only her. She let out a sigh of disappointment and joined everyone onstage.

“What are you doing back? Meg asked her. “ I thought you would have gone with your sister.”

“She is allowing me to stay. She knows I have always wanted to be a dancer, here at the Opera House.” Marie explained.

“Mademoiselle Guidicelli?” Andre asked, catching her attention.

“Yes, Sign- Monsieur?” Marie asked, alarmed. She tried to stay in the background, so that the managers would never bother her.

“I really hope you will be staying with us. I do see potential in you, as a dancer. You dance quite gracefully.”

“Thank you.”

“How old are you?”

“Fifteen, sir. I’ll be sixteen soon. Why, may I ask?” She looked at the older man. Andre seemed in his mid to late thirties. He was handsome, but Marie could not imagine it.

“Can you tell me what this Phantom of the Opera business is all about?” He asked, changing the subject.

“I don’t know, Monsieur.”

“Well- if you do find out anything, will you tell Firmin, or myself?” He asked.

“Of course.” She nodded.

“Thank you.” He smiled and walked away from her.  Marie noticed Reyer speaking to Christine, which meant she got the part. Of course she did. Christine had one of the most impressive voices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's VERY similar to the actual Phantom story, but it is told from Marie's point of view.
> 
> I have been working on this for two years and I really hope people like it.
> 
> I have two sequels planned after this as well, depending on how successful this goes!


	3. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the Gala. We meet Antone, Piangi's replacement who seems very interested in Marie.

It was the night of the Gala. Everyone dressed in their best. The Opera Populaire Company would put on a show that Lefevre would never forget. Antone Baudin, a last minute casting decision, took over Piangi’s roles. He was young, handsome, in better shape than Piangi, but the man could not sing like Piangi. Marie stood in the wings, watching Christine perform the aria. The way the Opera House was structured helped her voice carry throughout the building. Even to the cellars. “ _ Think of me. Think of me fondly, when we said goodbye. Remember me, once in awhile. Please promise me you’ll try.” _ After two days of rehearsals, Christine’s voice remained flawless.

“Mademoiselle?” It was Antone, but Marie ignored him. She was mesmerized by Christine’s performance. He stood besides the young dancer and watched the redhead with her. “She sings like an angel. And you dance like one.”

“Excuse me?” Marie looked at him.

“I don’t think we’ve met. I am Antone.”

“I am Marie Guidicelli.” Marie smiled. “You sing very well.”

“Not as well as Miss Daae.”

“No one sings as well as Christine.” Marie explained. She lead him towards the dancers’ quarters.

“How come we did not meet during rehearsals?” He asked.

“Because when I’m not rehearsing with the whole company, I keep to she shadows and rehearse on my own.”

“Why?”

“To be the best dancer that I can be.”

“No. Why do you hide in the shadows?”

“I don’t like the attention.”

“How old are you, Mademoiselle?”

“That’s the popular question, this week.” She laughed. “I am fifteen. I will be sixteen next month.”

“Oh?”

“And you?”

“Twenty one.” He smirked. “How long have you been dancing?”

“My whole life. I- my parents couldn’t afford lessons in Italia. They couldn’t afford anything, really. My sister and I performed for money. She would sing and I would dance. My sister got married and moved here to France. I stayed in Italia with my father. After my mother died, he lost his mind and his will to live. Killed himself two years ago.”

“I am so sorry, Mademoiselle.”

“After he died, I came to live with my sister and her husband. They were hired by the Opera House for the past four years and me- I’ve been here for less than two years.”

“Today, I have been told that I don’t sing as well as Piangi. Who is this Piangi?” He asked. Marie looked at him? “What is it?”

“You don’t know of Ubaldo Piangi?”

“No. I’m afraid not.”

“He is my sister’s husband. He was our male lead before Carlotta left.”

“Your sister is La Carlotta? I should have thought so. You’re both from Italy.”

“Yes, Unfortunately, the Prima Donna is my sister.” She shook her head. The crowd applauded. “Excuse me Sig- Monsieur.”

“Please call me Antone.” He smiled. Marie nodded and left him, walking into the dancers’ quarters.

After the final curtain call, the backstage was hectic. Everyone was rushing to change out of their costumes. As Marie tried to go back to the dancers’ quarters, she bumped into a man. “My apologies, Mademoiselle.” Marie looked to see a man with hazelnut brown hair and a single red rose. She recognized him as the youngest son of Count Louis de Chagny, which made her gasp. “I’m sorry.” He smiled. “Can you please point me in the direction of Miss Daae’s dressing room?” He asked.

“You are the Vicomte de Chagny?”

“Yes. I am.” He laughed. “My name is Raoul. And you are?” He was quite handsome, yet still boyish despite his age.

“Marie Guidicelli, Sig- Monsieur.”

“It is a pleasure, Mademoiselle.” He smiled.

“Oh! You wanted to see Christine! Follow me. Right this way.” She began to lead the young Vicomte to the dressing rooms. “How do you know Christine?”

“We met as children. She was- such a gawkish girl.” He laughed, remembering his childhood. “She may not remember me, but I remember her.”

“I’m sure she’ll remember you.”

“Marie! Did you see her? Did you hear her sing?  Wasn’t she magnificent?” Meg asked, walking with them. She didn’t notice Raoul.

“Yes. Christine is amazing. As we expected.

“Where in the world was she hiding this whole time? She was flawless! Really!” Meg explained.

“I only wish I knew he secret. Who is this new tutor of hers?” Marie asked. “Madame Giry said she was well taught, but by who?”

“I don’t know. Where are you taking this gentlemen?” Meg asked, finally noticing Raoul, but not recognizing him. “You know mother doesn’t allow men in our-”

“He’s here for Christine. Monsieur, this is Meg Giry. Meg, this is-”

“Raoul de Chagny, at your service, Mademoiselle.” Raoul bowed. Meg stopped and stared at him.

“Vicomte de Chagny? The new patron?” Meg asked. Raoul nodded. “My mother has spoken of you. Often.”

“Your mother?”

“Teresa Giry, sir.”

“Oh! Madame Giry! Yes! She has been very kind to me.” Raoul explained.

“That’s mother. Oh! You’re going to see Christine, but she’s not in her dressing room yet.”

“Where is she?” Marie asked.

“I think she’s speaking with the managers. I think they are discussing her becoming the Opera Populaire’s new Prima Donna.”

“Carlotta will be back.”

“How do you know?” Meg asked.

“I know my sister. She will be back. Excuse me, Monsieur, but I must go speak with the managers. Meg, can show you the rest of the way. I’m sorry.”

“No worries, Mademoiselle. I do hope we meet again.” Raoul smiled. Marie began walking back towards the managers’ offices.

“Marie!” Antone stopped her.

“I’m sorry. I cannot talk now, Antone.”

“Marie, who was the man you were with?” He asked.

“The Vicomte. Have you seen Christine?”

“The managers were looking for Miss Daae too. Why do you need her?”

“The gentleman, the Vicomte, is looking for her.”

“So he is not your suitor?”

“My su- no! He’s not. What makes you think- I don’t have a suitor.”

“You don’t?” Antone asked.

“No. Because I’m not interested.”

“What do you mean  _ not interested _ ?” Antone asked.

“My birthday is in three weeks. I turn sixteen. We can talk then.”

“And until then?” He asked.

“Uhm- Let’s be friends.”

“Friends?”

“Yes. Friends.” Marie hurried off to find the managers. They were greeting guest besides two women. “Monsieur!” She stopped Andre.

“Ah! Mademoiselle, how are you?” He asked. “Amelie, this is one of our star dancers, Marie Guidicelli.”

“Guidicelli? Italian?” The woman on his arm asked.

“Yes, Madame.” Marie smiled.

“I am not married. Mademoiselle is fine.” Amelie explained. “But maybe soon I shall be Madame Andre.” She smiled.

“Yes.  _ Maybe _ .” Andre rolled his eyes. “You were magnificent, Mademoiselle.”

“Grazie.” Marie smiled. “I was wondering if you have seen Christine Daae.”

“The lovely singer tonight.” Firmin told the woman on his arm. “We were just about to see her, however, we seem to have lost the Vicomte.”

“Meg and I lead him to Christine’s dressing room.” Marie explained. “He asked and-”

“Yes. He seems to know her.” Andre nodded, looking at Marie. “Come. Walk with us. I’m sure Amelie and Madame Firmin have questions for you.”

“Please. Call me Paulette.” Firmin’s wife smiled.

“Si. Si. Of course.” Marie nodded.

“How long have you been dancing?” Amelie asked.

“All my life. I danced in Italia with my sister as she sang in the town square. We made money that way.” Marie explained.

“How tragic.” Amelie commented. “I hope you two are paying her nicely now.”

“There was an arrangement. As long as my sister sang for the Opera House as their Prima Donna, I was allowed to be taught and allowed to live here in the ballet dormitory.”

“Who is your sister?” Paulette asked,

“Carlotta Guidicelli.”

“Oh! I think we saw her, right, Richard?” Paulette asked her husband, who seemed to be occupied by a few dancers who were rehearsing. “Richard!” Nudging him, she stared at him.

“Hm? Oh. Yes, darling.” He moved his attention away from the girls.

“Tonight was absolutely stunning.” Amelie commented.

“A tour de force! No other way to describe it!” Andre smiled at Marie.

“What a relief! Not a single refund.” Firmin laughed.

“Greedy.” Paulette teased her husband.

“Richard, I think we’ve made quite a discovery with Miss Daae.” They stopped at a dressing room. Raoul paced in front of the door, nervously.

“There you are, Monsieur le Vicomte! We were afraid we had lost you among the crowd. Would you like us to introduce you to Miss Daae?” Firmin asked. Raoul stopped and looked at them.

“Thank you, gentlemen, but if you don’t mind- this is one visit I prefer to make unaccompanied.” Raoul explained, looking at Marie. “You are the young dancer who lead me here, before leaving me in the care of Mademoiselle Giry?”

“Si.”

“I’m afraid I forgot your name.”

“Marie, sir. Marie Guidicelli.”

“Thank you, Marie.” He smiled.

“We shall leave you now. We’ll praise Miss Daae tomorrow.” Andre explained. “Wonderful performance, Marie.” He kissed Marie’s hand. “Goodnight.”

“Good night, Monsieur.” Marie watched as the four walked away.

“He seems to fancy you.” Raoul laughed.

“Perdon?” Marie asked. Raoul repeated himself in her native tongue. “You speak my language?”

“One of the advantages of being the son of a Comte Louis de Chagny. I studied for some years in Italy.”

“Ah.” Marie nodded. Madame Giry exited Christine’s dressing room.

“Vicomte.” Madame Giry looked at the young man.

“Madame.” Raoul bowed.

“What can I help you with?” Madame Giry asked.

“Mother!” Meg joined them.

“Not now, Meg.” Madame Giry didn’t move her eyes off Raoul.

“I am here to see Miss Daae.”

“Then you may knock and see her,” Madame Giry explained, she looked at Marie. “You were very good tonight, Marie. However-”

“Mother.” Meg whispered.

“What is it, Meg?”

“The other girls are already rehearsing without you.” Meg explained, pointing at the other dancers.

“Excuse me, Vicomte.” Teresa Giry was a stern woman, who kept her dancers on a tight schedule, but eve she couldn’t always keep up with it.

Raoul looked at Mari before knocking on Christine’s door. “Thank you again.”

“You are welcome.” Marie nodded. “If you’ll excuse me, I must rehearse.”

“Please don’t let me keep you any longer.” He watched as Marie joined the other dancers and knocked on Christine’s dressing room door.

“Come in.” The voice made Raoul smiled. He walked in to see Christine wiping off her make up.

“Christine Daae, where is your red scarf?” He asked.

“Monsieur?” She looked at his reflection in the mirror, not fully recognizing him, but he reminded her of a boy she once knew.

“You couldn’t have lost it. After all the trouble I took. I was just fourteen and soaked to the bone.” He smiled. Christine turned around to look at him.

“Because you had run into the sea to fetch my scarf!” She got up from her vanity and ran towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Oh, Raoul! So it is you!” The embraced, laughing.

“Little lottie, let her mind wander.”

“You remember that too?” She asked.

“I remember it all.” He handed her the single red rose.

“Merci.”

“How are you, Christine?”

“I am doing quite well, thank you. And yourself? How is your family?”

“We are all doing well. Philipe is engaged to be married next month.”

“How exciting!” She took a deep breath. “It’s soo good to see you again, Raoul.”

“And you, Christine.” He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cut Raoul and Christine's conversation short, because everyone who is familiar with the musical is familiar with their conversation.
> 
> Philippe is Raoul's brother and made an appearance in the original Phantom book. Louis is his father.


	4. Chapter III

The dancers focused on the movements, but Marie focused on Christine’s dressing room, waiting to see something. The door opened and Raoul emerged, walking backwards, still speaking to Christine. “You must change, I must grab my hat. Two minutes!” He closed the door and took a deep breath. “Little Lottie.” He said to himself.

As Marie watched Raoul walk away from the dormitory, her heart began to race. She felt  _ his _ presence. He was there. The Phantom of the Opera. Marie tried ignoring it and focus on her dancing and she did, until she heard the voice. Maybe it was a voice in her head, but it was  _ the _ voice. “Brava. Bravissimo.” It was a whisper in the wind, sending chills down Marie’s spine.

“Marie, are you alright?” Meg asked. Marie hadn’t noticed that she had stopped dancing. She looked at Meg, hesitating to answer the question. Madame Giry hit the ground with her cane.

“I’m fine.” Marie continued dancing with the other girls, but she never moved her eyes off Christine’s dressing room door. Raoul walked back to the room and knocked.

“Christine?” He stopped and put his ear to the door. “Whose is that voice? Who is that?” He tried to open the door, but it was locked. “Christine?” None of the other dancer paid him any attention, but Marie stared at the spectacle. Raoul walked away from the dressing room in a rage. He didn’t understand why she would lock the door, if he was coming back. Marie knew. It was the Phantom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really short, but there wasn't much I could have written for this part of the story.


	5. Chapter IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the home of Carlotta and Piangi, the morning after the Gala. Right before she goes back to the theater and "Prima Donna" goes down.

The day after the Opera Populaire Company put on their Gala for their former manager’s retirement, La Carlotta and Piangi were home, planning their return. Their home was decorated with paintings and relics of Italy/ Over the mantle of the fireplace in the sitting room, hung a portrait of Carlotta and MArie’s mother, who had once known the glories of opera in the old country. Among the paintings were Vestris, Gardel, and Dupont. Sorrelli, La Carlotta’s cat, sat on the navy blue sofa. The black cat was lazy and didn’t often move about the house. She stayed in the sitting room most of the time, except when there were guest.

“When I got tomorrow, they should beg for me back. Their little Christine Daae, is no match for La Carlotta Guidicelli!. Carlotta looked at her husband for reassurance, as he read the already published review of the Gala.

“Of course, mi amore.”

“We have an agreement. A contract that even the new managers cannot get out of.”

“Si si.” He hadn’t looked at his wife at all, which infuriated her.

“Ubaldo!”

“What is it, Cara?” He asked, looking at his wife finally.

“What is that?” She asked, snatching away the newspaper. “Mystery of the Gala night. Mystery of Soprano’s Flight?” She read the headlines. “Baffled! Suerte says, we are mystified, but we suspect foul play!” She looked at her husband. “What does it mean?”

“Continue reading, my dear.”

“Bad news on soprano scene. First Prima Donna, La Carlotta, and now young Christine Daae.” She smiled. “Their little flower has disappeared. I means they need us back!”

“Of course, Caramia! They will always need La Carlotta.” Piangi kissed his wife’s hand adoringly. “Let us go back to the Opera House and speak to our new managers. Surely, they will be on their hands and knees begging for their Prima Donna to return.”

“Of course they will. Let’s go.”

“Oh! And you got this in the post today.” Piangi handed her an envelope, with La Carlotta written on it quite elegantly.

“I’ll read it in the carriage. Let’s go, Ubaldo!”  
“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, but you kinda get a look into Marie's life. Also, I've always felt bad for Piangi having to deal with Carlotta's bullshit.
> 
> Is anyone reading this? If you are please let me know somehow. Bookmark, comment, or give it kudos.  
> Preferably comment, so I can respond.
> 
> DON'T WORRY! I KNOW IT'S KINDA DRAGGING, BUT IT'S ME SETTING THE GROUND WORK FOR THE BEST FANFICTION I EVER WROTE, WHICH IS MY LND FANFIC OF WHAT HAPPENS TO RAOUL AFTER HE RETURNS TO FRANCE WITHOUT CHRISTINE!!
> 
> This is the first of a three part series. Bear (Bare?) with me.


	6. Chapter V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The managers, Carlotta, and Raoul receive mysterious messages from the Opera Ghost. Andre gives Marie a letter from Antone.

Firmin and Andre sat in their office. They had both received letters after the Gala. Most were people praising them and the Company. But there were two letters, not like the other. Andre opened his first. “Dear Andre, what a charming Gala! Christine enjoyed a great success. We were hardly bereft when Carlotta left- otherwise the chorus was entrancing, but the dancing was a lamentable mess!” Andre looked at his partner. “What is this?”

“Listen to mine. ‘Dear Firmin, just a brief reminder: my salary has not been paid. Send it care of the ghost, by return of post. P.T.O.: No one like debtor, so it’s better if my orders are obeyed.”

“Who would have the gall?” Andre asked, watching as Firmin approached his desk.

“Someone with a puerile brain.” Firmin took Andre’s letter and held it next to his own, examining them both. “Same handwriting. They are both signed O.G. Who the hell is he?”

“Opera ghost.” Andre stopped. “Do you think-”

“It’s not amusing, Gilles! He’s abusing our position for money.”

“He’s a funny sort of a spectre.” Andre smiled.

“Whoever he is- he is clearly insane!” Firmin was outraged.

“Where is she?” Raoul barged into the office, frightening both of the managers

“You mean Carlotta?” Firmin asked, confused.

“I mean Miss Daae- where is she?”

“How should we know?” Andre asked, standing up. “Is she not in her dressing room?”

“I want an answer. I take it that you send me this note.” He held a letter, identical to the two that Firmin held.

“Don’t look at us.” Firmin held up his and Andre’s letters.

“She’s not with you, then?” Raoul asked.

“Of course not. We are both in the dark about the matter.”

“Monsieur, don’t argue. Isn’t this the letter you wrote?” Raoul asked.

“And what is it that we are meant to have wrote?” Firmin asked, stopping when he realized his mistake. “Written.”

Andre took the letter from Raoul’s hand and began reading it. “Do not fear for Miss Daae. The Angel of Music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again.”

“If you didn’t write it, then who did?” Raoul asked, looking at the two managers, who seemed as confused as he was. Carlotta burst into the office, waving her letter in the air, Piangi following.

“Where is he?” La Carlotta was enraged.

“Welcome back.” Andre smiled.

“Your precious patron- where is he?” She failed to notice Raoul was a few paces away.

“What is it now, Madame Guidicelli?” Raoul asked, annoyed.

“It is Senora! I have received your letter! A letter which I rather resent!”

“And did you send it?” Firmin looked at the youngest man in the room.

“Of course not!” Raoul rolled his eyes.

“As if he would.” Andre looked at Carlotta, who seemed confused.

“You didn’t send it?” She asked the vicomte.

“No.”

“You dare tell me, that this is not the letter you sent? It is addressed to La Carlotta, which is me and-”

“What is it that I am being accused of sending?” Snatching the letter from Carlotta, he opened it, recognizing the handwriting. “Bastard.” He muttered.

“What is it, Monsieur?” Firmin asked.

“Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered. Christine Daae will be singing on your behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune, should you attempt to take her place.” After reading it, Raoul looked at Carlotta. “When did you receive this?”

“This morning, Monsieur.” Piangi answered for his wife. Firmin took Carlotta’s letter from Raoul.

“Far too many letters, if you ask me. Most of them are about Christine. What is this obsession with her? All we’ve heard since we came is Miss Daae this and Miss Daae that. It’s-”

Madame Giry entered the room, her daughter and Marie behind her, “Miss Daae has returned.”

“Where precisely is she now?’ Andre asked, concerned.

“I thought it best for her to go home.” Madame Giry explained

“She seemed exhausted. She needed rest.” Marie added, keeping her eyes down. Raoul approached Madam Giry.

“May I see her?” His voice was hush.

Shaking her head, Madame Giry responded, “She will see no one. She wishes to be alone.”

“Will she sing tonight?” Carlotta asked, practically yelling.

“I have a note.” Madame Giry held an envelope, identical to the others.

“Let me see it!” Carlotta, Raoul and Andre grabbed for it. Madame Giry pulled it back, away from them. She handed it to Firmin. He opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

“Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature, detailing how my theater is the be run. You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one more chance. I have ‘ returned Christine Daae to you. I am anxious that her career progress. In your production of ‘Il Muto’ I expect you to cast Carlotta as the Pageboy and Miss Daae as Countess. The role Miss Daae will play calls for charm and appeal. The role of Pageboy is silent, which is an ideal role for La Carlotta. I shall watch the performance from my normal sea in Box Five, which will be kept empty for me. Should any of my commands be ignored, a disaster, beyond your imagination will take place tonight. I hope I am understood. I remain, Gentlemen, your obedient servant, OG.” Firmin looked at Madame Giry.

“It’s all a ploy to help Christine!” Carlotta was outraged. “I know who sent it: the Vicomte- her lover!” She pointed at Raoul. He laughed as her ludicrousy.

“Yes. Indeed. Can you believe it?” His sarcasm upset her even more.

“Signora!” Firmin tried to calm Carlotta down. “You are out star! And always will be. Whoever sent those letters is mad. We won’t take orders from a man who won’t show himself to us.”

“It’s useless trying to appease me! You’re only saying this to please me!” She started speaking in her native tongue grabbing Marie’s attention. The young dancer stared at her sister

“Whoever should ignore his wishes should beware.” Madame Giry explained.

“You two have reviled me!” Carlotta looked at Firmin and Andre.

“The  _ angel _ sees all.  _ He _ knows all.” Madame Giry warned.

“You have rebuked me!” Carlotta yelled. “You have replaced me!”

“Please, Signora. We beseech you.” Andre looked at her, pleadingly. “Sing for us. Your public needs you. We need you.”

“This hour shall see your darkest fears.” Madame Giry’s words sent a chill down Meg’s spine.

“Teresa, I must see her.” Raoul looked at Madame Giry. “Please.”

“Like I said, monsieur, she will see  _ no one. _ ”

“Then- will you give this to her?” Raoul held a folded up letter with the de Chagny seal on it.

“I’ll do it.” Marie took the letter from him. “I’ll give it to her when I go see her tonight.”

“Thank you, Mademoiselle.” Raoul smiled. They had ignored Carlotta’s discussion with the managers. Raoul’s kind eyes almost made Marie forget where she was. Andre left the conflict, allowing his partner to deal with the Prima Donna.

“Ah! Miss Guidicelli.” He approached Marie. She looked at him, incredulously.

“The young man from last night- Antone Baudin, left this for you this morning.” Andre handed her a closed envelope. “He apologizes for not saying goodnight.”

“Oh- thank you, Monsieur.”

“Is he your suitor?” Andre asked.

“No. I have no suitor.” Marie explained.

“Oh. I-” Before Andre could continue, Madame Giry hit her cane on the ground, grabbing everyone’s attention.

“I bid you good afternoon, gentlemen. Signora.” She left the office, the two young dancers following. Once they were far from the office, Madame Giry turned to Marie. “It is unprofessional to get involved with a manager, since you are a dancer.”

“Yes, Madame, but-”

“I understand you were being and kind and he was the one showing interest. However, listen to my words.”

“But, mother, what about Christine and the Vicomte?” Meg asked.

“He’s not our manager. The Vicomte is a patron.” Madame Giry explained. “And about Antone-”

“I know. While I live in this dormitory I am not to have a suitor until I am sixteen. And if I do have a suitor, he is to never enter the dormitory under any circumstances.” Marie recited the rules she had memorized. “But Antone is not a suitor. He’s a- friend.”

“What does the letter say?” Meg asked.

“Meg. Leave Marie be. The contents of that letter are between her and Antone.” Madame Giry told her daughter.

“I’ll tell you once I’ve read it.” Marie promised Meg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't know if anyone is reading it, but I will continue to update. I am so determined to finish writing this. Just so you know, I've never written a full story and I am wholeheartedly hoping this is the first of many that I finish.
> 
> BUT IF YOU ARE READING IT, THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
> I really appreciate it. I have been working on this Phantom series for a while and I'm glad I finally get to share it with people.
> 
> PLEASE FEEL FREE TO COMMENT ABOUT ANYTHING!  
> Comment questions, if you have any, if something is unclear.  
> Or just ask me questions just to ask. I LITERALLY RESPOND TO EVERY COMMENT, BECAUSE I CHECK AO3 EVERYDAY, WHETHER I POST OR NOT.


	7. Chapter VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie reads the letter from Antone and talks to her roommates about romance.

Marie sat in the her room, which he shared with two of the other dancers, Luna and Francis. Sitting on her bed, she decided to open Antone’s letter.

_ Dear Marie, _

_ I hope you are doing well. I apologize for not finding you last night to say goodnight. I cannot stop thinking about you. I know you said that you don’t want to be courted until after your sixteenth birthday, and I will wait until then. But I just want you to know, you are the only thing on my mind. I have joined the Opera Populaire. I can’t wait to see you again. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Antone _

Marie stared at the letter, not knowing how to react. There had never been a man interested in her and now she had two.

“What’s that?” Francis asked, walking into the room.

“Do you remember Antone from last night?”

“Piangi’s replacement? What about him?” Francis asked, sitting on the bed across from Marie. “Is that from him?”

“No. I-”

“Luna! Marie’s got a suitor!” Francis yelled towards the hallway. A third girl walked in.

“What was that?”

“Little Marie has a suitor. The actor from last night who replaced Piangi.” Francis explained, smirking.

“He’s very handsome, Marie. You sure you can handle a man like that?” Luna asked.

“Leave me alone.”

“We’re just teasing you, Marie. Calm down. Are you going to write him back?”

“I don’t need to. Apparently he’s joining the company.” Marie explained.

“Really?” Luna sat next to Francis. “We’ll be able to see him everyday?”

“I guess so.” Marie took a deep breath.

“This is the first time a man shows interest in you, isn’t it?” Luna asked.

“Do you like him back?” Francis stared at the younger girl.

“I- I don’t know what my feelings are. I-”

“The poor girl’s confused.” Luna laughed. “It’s okay. It’ll never really get easier to deal with. Men are- complicate creatures.”

“They sure are.” Marie sighed. “He said he’ll wait until after my sixteenth birthday.”

“To court you?”

“Yes.” Marie looked at the letter. “But what if there is another man who shows interest?”

“Who?”

“But you cannot be involved because it would be unprofessional.” Marie explained.

“Who? Who are you talking about?” Francis asked.

“She’s talking about Monsieur Andre.” Luna giggled. “I see the way he looks at you when you dance. He doesn’t notice the rest of us. Only you.”

“Really?” Marie asked.

“Yes.” Luna smiled. “He’s quite charming. And he has money. A lot of it.”

“But-”

“Two handsome gentlemen trying to court you. You poor dear.” Francis looked at the younger girl. “Personally I would choose Monsieur Andre, however, Madame Giry is completely against it. She’s the one who said it would be unprofessional?”

“Yes.”

“May the best man win your heart.” Luna laughed.

“How do you deal with suitor?” Marie asked.

“It depends on how you feel. We can’t help you with this, Marie. You have to figure it out for yourself. Sorry.” Luna got up and walked back into the hallway.

“Luna’s right. But you’ll figure it out. I have faith in you.” Francis followed Luna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I introduced some new characters. I'm not sure if they'll be reoccurring characters yet.


	8. Chapter VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie and Antone speak shortly about the letter and he asks her to dinner.

It had been three days since Marie read Antone’s letter. She kept her eyes on the company everyday, waiting to see him. She couldn’t figure out if she was looking forward to or dreading his arrival. She was stretching with the other dancers when he approached her. “Monsieur Andre told me that he gave you my letter.” Startled, she looked at him, but quickly went back to dancing.

“Yes. And I have read it.” She didn’t look at him. “I appreciate your transparency.”

“Yes, well-” He smiled. “May I ask you to dinner tonight, Marie?” He asked. The young brunette stopped what she was doing and looked at him. “As friends of course.”

“I- it-” Marie took a deep breath. “You would need to ask Madame Giry. As long as I live in the dormitory, she is my Mistress and guardian.”

“Why not your sister? Is La Carlotta not your guardian?”

“No.” Marie began rehearsing, trying to seem occupied.

“If I do ask Madame Giry and she consents, what say you?” Antone asked.

“If Madame Giry consents, then so do I.” She didn’t look at him.

“Of course, Mademoiselle.” He grabbed her hand, making her stop, and kissed it. He left the dancers to join the other chorus members. Marie watched him. Some of the other dancers giggled, catching her attention. She turned to Meg, who was still stretching.

“What am I doing?”

“What do you mean?” Meg asked.

“I shouldn’t be getting involved with any man.”

“If it makes you happy, then maybe going to dinner is a good thing. Maybe he’ll make you happy as a suitor. You never know. He could be a very good husband.”

“Do you think your mother will consent to me having dinner with him?” Marie asked.

“I don’t know. Antone is a very handsome and charming man.” Meg pointed out. “She may say yes, or she may say no. I can’t tell you what my mother will say.” Marie took a deep breath. She watched Antone as he began to sing with the chorus. The young dancer decided to ignore him and continue stretching before Madame Giry returned. She didn’t notice that Antone would occasionally look over at the dancers and watch her for the rest of rehearsals. She was too focused on her dancing to notice. But Madame Giry noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. I have to ease into writing again because since I started school again, I haven't been able to write much. Writer's block is not fun.
> 
> I'm really trying to get back into writing everyday. So I'll be updating this more often, hopefully, along with some other stuff I have published.
> 
> So stay tuned!


	9. Chapter VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie speak to Antone shortly and tells him that she received his letter. He asks her to dinner, but she tell him to ask Madame Giry and depending on what Marie's mistress says, Marie will decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with another chapter. More laying down the storyline.

It had been three days since Marie read Antone’s letter. She kept her eyes on the company everyday, waiting to see him. She couldn’t figure out if she was looking forward to or dreading his arrival. She was stretching with the other dancers when he approached her. “Monsieur Andre told me that he gave you my letter.” Startled, she looked at him, but quickly went back to dancing.

“Yes. And I have read it.” She didn’t look at him. “I appreciate your transparency.”

“Yes, well-” He smiled. “May I ask you to dinner tonight, Marie?” He asked. The young brunette stopped what she was doing and looked at him. “As friends of course.”

“I- it-” Marie took a deep breath. “You would need to ask Madame Giry. As long as I live in the dormitory, she is my Mistress and guardian.”

“Why not your sister? Is La Carlotta not your guardian?”

“No.” Marie began rehearsing, trying to seem occupied.

“If I do ask Madame Giry and she consents, what say you?” Antone asked.

“If Madame Giry consents, then so do I.” She didn’t look at him.

“Of course, Mademoiselle.” He grabbed her hand, making her stop, and kissed it. He left the dancers to join the other chorus members. Marie watched him. Some of the other dancers giggled, catching her attention. She turned to Meg, who was still stretching.

“What am I doing?”

“What do you mean?” Meg asked.

“I shouldn’t be getting involved with any man.”

“If it makes you happy, then maybe going to dinner is a good thing. Maybe he’ll make you happy as a suitor. You never know. He could be a very good husband.”

“Do you think your mother will consent to me having dinner with him?” Marie asked.

“I don’t know. Antone is a very handsome and charming man.” Meg pointed out. “She may say yes, or she may say no. I can’t tell you what my mother will say.” Marie took a deep breath. She watched Antone as he began to sing with the chorus. The young dancer decided to ignore him and continue stretching before Madame Giry returned. She didn’t notice that Antone would occasionally look over at the dancers and watch her for the rest of rehearsals. She was too focused on her dancing to notice. But Madame Giry noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come sooooooon! I will have more time to write in the next few weeks.


End file.
